Because of Manners
by Kyrza E. Green
Summary: "Why?" Thor asked with a lost look on his face. Loki looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "Isn't it obvious? It's because she asked."


**Kyrza: I do not own the Avengers or Wreak-it-Ralph. If I did there definitely would have been a crossover. It would have been so cute and adorable if it happened though.**

* * *

Once upon a time, far, far, away in a parallel universe where Loki and the Avengers dwelt, it was a rather cheerful day in New York. Why, you might ask? Well, dear readers, it was because so of yet, no villain had decide to overflow the city with maniacal robots or release biologically altered pineapples in the Empire State Building or turn Fifth Avenue into an ice-cream wonderland (Not that the citizens had really minded that, 'cause really, who'd mind ice-cream in the middle of summer? Still, since it was done by a villain, they had to express their displeasure, even if the ice-cream had been delicious). Hence, the citizens of this lovely city were quite pleased to get a break from all this villainy and finally get a chance to relax.

Loki, on the other hand, was not quite pleased. He liked the chaos he or any other villain caused when they decided to have some fun, and the lack of any explosions or magic was driving the trickster insane (Not that he wasn't already insane, but you know what I mean). So, he decided that if other villains would not go out and have some fun, he would. After all, it wouldn't do for the New Yorkers to get complacent, now would it? Now,Loki thought, what's a villain to do if he wants to make some chaos in this world?Set some flying panthers loose in the city, of course! Really, why didn't he think of the idea sooner? He grinned, this was going to be so much fun.

"BROTHER! RELEASE THESE POOR HELPLESS LITTLE MIGDARDIAN CREATUREs FROM YOUR ENCHANTMENT!" Thor's loud voice boomed across the city. Below, the civilians sighed. Would they never get a break from such villainy?

"Why would I do that?" Loki asked with puzzlement, like he simply could not comprehend why Thor was asking him that.

"BECAUSE IT IS EVIL!" Thor shouted back.

"But I'm having so much fun!" Loki pouted astride his black panther with golden armor, "Will you deny me that pleasure?"

"Give it up, Point Break, you know you won't be able to convince him," Iron Man said, "Loki, you have one second to move out of the way before I blast your head off."

"How rude," Loki remarked.

"Too late," Tony said before sending a blast Loki's way and Loki, being the trickster that he was, just smirked before disappearing. "Oh, come on, where'd he and his blasted panther disappear to?"

Clint's voice came drifting through his headset, "I see him. He's standing on this three-story building about nine building over from where you are."

"I SHALL FIND THEE, BROTHER!" Thor declared and shot off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tony exclaimed and tried to follow Thor but one of the flying panthers got in his way. "Oh, not again!"

"Wait, Loki's on the street right now and— oh, damn, he made my arrow disappear," Clint voiced unhappily.

"BROTHER! CEASE YOUR MISCHIEF AT ONCE!" Thor ordered Loki.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Loki muttered in annoyance as he shifted to face Thor. Before he could do that though, a voice stopped him.

"Hey, Mister!" a cheerful voice chirped. Loki glanced behind him and saw a little girl. Wait, what? What was she thinking, talking to him? Still, so far she was being polite, and he rather liked the expression of mischief in her eyes, so…

"Yes, Miss…" Loki trailed off. Did she have candy in her hair?

"Venelope, my name is Venelope Von Sweetz. I wanted to ask you—"

"Little girl, you should not talk to my brother, he may harm you," Thor spoke disapprovingly.

"You are rude! Don't you know it's not nice to interrupt people when they're talking?" Venelope complained.

"Yeah, Thor, Let her speak," Loki agreed, "Besides, she was talking to me, not to you."

"Thank you, Mister Loki," Venelope said, "Now, as I was saying, I was wondering if you could please stop causing such chaos, at least for today? Please? It's my birthday today, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop causing so many problems because otherwise no one will want to come over to my party. Please, could you stop causing such destruction?"

"Well…" Loki mused. No had ever politely asked him to stop destroying stuff; they had just tried to force him to stop. He couldn't help but like her. And it was her birthday.

"By the way, you're invited to my birthday party," Venelope added casually. "We have cake. And ice-cream. And chocolate. Lots and lots of it."

Okay, that decided it. "Alright, I'll stop for now," Loki relented and snapped his fingers, returning everything to normal.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Thor screeched.

"YES!" Venelope exclaimed. "Thank you so much, Mister!"

"You're welcome," Loki replied, ignoring Thor entirely. Just then, a giant wearing a red T-shirt appeared.

"Venelope!" Ralph called. "There you are. Come on, are you going to miss your own party?"

"Course not, Ralph. By the way, he's invited," Venelope informed pointing towards Loki, who gave a little wave.

"Oh okay, come on then," Ralph responded. Venelope grabbed Loki's hand and started pulling him away.

"Follow me, Mister, We're gonna have so much fun!" Venelope chirped happily.

"BROTHER! WAIT!" Thor pleaded.

Loki sighed and faced Thor. "Yes?"

"Why?" Thor asked with a lost look on his face.

Loki looked at him like he was an idiot and said, "Isn't it obvious? It's because she asked." And saying that, he continued to follow Venelope.

And that, dear readers, is why manners are important.

* * *

**This came into my head when I read this story (sorry, I can't remember which one) a long time ago, where Loki plays with kindergarteners for a day. At the same time, my mom was lecturing me on manners, and thus, this fic came into being.**

**Every time you don't review, Loki doesn't get any chocolate. You know it's wrong, so review, review, review!**


End file.
